Vive la neige !
by Orlaya
Summary: Comment Stiles et Derek passeraient leur Noël si ils étaient bloqués par la neige au milieu de nul part ? Voila l'une des possibilités !


Hello !

Me revoila ! Cette fois-ci, avec un Sterek ! Je voulais absolument poster un OS pour les fêtes. Encore une fois, c'est un PWP. C'est guimauve, ça n'a pas d'histoire, et ça contient du sexe. Quoi de mieux pour se réchauffer en plein pendant les fêtes et l'hiver qui commence ? J'espère que vous aimerez, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Bonne lecture !

_Disclamer_ : Tout à Jeff Davis et à MTV, pour notre plus grand malheur de shippers.

_Rating_ : M ( ++ )

_Vive la neige_.

Bloqués. Ils étaient bloqués ! Quelque part dans le trou du cul du monde, dans la neige, le 24 décembre, ils étaient bloqués. Derek n'en revenait pas de sa malchance. Parce qu'il était vraiment le pire poissard de l'univers. Soyons honnête, il a une vie de merde complète, c'était le plus grand poissard de l'univers, et quand enfin, ça commence à s'arranger, l'hyperactif insupportable pénètre dans sa vie ( sans mauvais jeu de mot ) et le pousse au bord de la dépression nerveuse. Il aurait presque envie de sniffer de l'aconit brun pour mettre fin à ses souffrances et planer un peu. Parce qu'il ne pouvait même pas boire pour oublier, vu qu'il est un loup-garou. Donc soit il se suicidait à coup de gui, soit il se droguait à coup d'aconit.

De l'autre coté, Stiles suivait le grincheux, complètement inconscient de l'état de celui qui partage sa vie. Il se demandait sérieusement ce qu'il avait fait au bon dieu pour mériter ça. Son meilleur ami se fait transformer en loup, donc tous les autres suivent le mouvement, à croire que c'est une mode de plus avoir de sourcils et de vouloir le bouffer, pauvre petit humain sans défense, puis il tombe sous le charme du grand manitou, l'alpha, et il est encore plus dans la merde qu'avant. Et la, il voyait pas bien en quoi c'était de sa faute que la camaro de Derek, alias son égo masculin, son pénis motorisé quoi, soit tombé en panne sur la route qui les ramenait à Beacon Hills, et qu'en plus, il neige.

Et Derek marmonnait dans sa barbe, tandis que Stiles babillait, comme toujours, pendant qu'ils marchaient sous la neige pour trouver un endroit ou passer la nuit. Jusqu'au moment ou Derek se stoppa, quand il entendit Stiles dire que quand même, il pourrait quand même l'attendre, vu qu'il était un loup-garou bouillotte, alors que lui était un pauvre humain sans défense. Il tendit le bras gauche en direction de Stiles et l'attendit. Enfin, il eut pas longtemps à attendre, vu que Stiles courut pour se glisser sous son bras et se coller à son corps. Il essayait même de s'incruster dedans, surement. Derek descendit sa main sur la hanche du plus petit pour le coller contre lui. L'hyperactif ronronna presque et entoura la taille de Derek de son bras droit, en essayant de récupérer le plus de chaleur possible.

Il recommencèrent à marcher, dans le calme. Enfin, presque. Derek caressait gentiment la hanche de Stiles, qui frissonnait de plaisir sous le passage de la pulpe de doigts de l'alpha. Il se demandait même si le plus vieux ne le faisait pas exprès, alors qu'il savait que cette zone était plutôt sensible chez l'humain. Et la main du loup passa dans la chute de reins du plus jeune. Et Stiles gémit, alors que Derek fit un sourire carnassier que le plus jeune ne put pas voir parce qu'il essayait de se concentrer sur sa respiration, pour ne pas flancher, et ne pas se laisser prendre par Derek ici, au milieu de nulle part, en plein dans la neige, même si il en crevait d'envie. En même temps, qu'est-ce qui l'en empêchait là, de sauter sur Derek. Personne ne le saurait. A vrai dire, il en crevait même d'envie. Et l'alpha l'aidait pas vraiment à se contenir là. Même pas du tout.

Et il craqua. Il s'arrêta, fit se stopper le loup, lui attrapa la nuque et l'embrassa. Il sentit Derek sourire dans le baiser, signe qu'il avait eu ce qu'il voulait. Et là, tout se suite, il s'en foutait d'avoir répondu aussi vite aux attentes de son compagnon, si ça lui permettait de pouvoir obtenir une séance de sexe sauvage en plein dans le bois. Derek attrapa alors ses fesses et le souleva, pour que l'humain puisse enrouler ses jambes autour des hanches de l'alpha. Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser en même temps. Leurs lèvres s'ouvraient les unes aux autres, permettant à leurs langues de se retrouver. La langue de Derek dominait l'échange, rentrant avec force dans la bouche de Stiles, allant chercher celle de l'humain.

En même temps, il le plaqua contre un arbre, gardant ses jambes enroulées autour de lui. Et Stiles essayait de tirer sur le t-shirt du plus grand, de le décoincer, pour pouvoir glisser ses mains dessous, et aller chercher la peau chaude du loup, et lui enlever. Derek, lui, ne s'embêta pas plus. Il sortit ses griffes et déchira le t-shirt de l'humain, et descendit ses lèvres dans son cou, le suçotant pour lui laisser une marque, alors que Stiles pencha la tête sur le côté pour lui laisser plus de place en signe de soumission et gémit. Puis, après trois minutes de marquage, il tira les cheveux de Derek pour le détacher de son cou, et posa ses jambes au sol.

Il souleva le t-shirt de l'alpha pour lui retirer. Une fois que le t-shirt fut tombé à terre, il s'attaqua à son pantalon. Il défit le bouton du jean, tira la fermeture éclair et passa ses mains dans le bas, allant sous le boxer et attrapa son sexe avec ses deux mains. Derek replongea sa tête dans le cou de Stiles, et recommença à lui sucer la peau entre la nuque et la clavicule. Stiles gémit et commença à masturber lentement l'alpha, qui gémit à son tour. Il mit ses mains sur le bouton du jean de l'humain et le détacha, avant de faire glisser simultanément le pantalon et le boxer du plus petit. Il fit glisser ses mains jusqu'a ses fesses, et joua avec ses doigts à effleurer son entrée, sans que jamais rien ne pénètre à l'intérieur.

Et Stiles se crispa, serrant ses mains autour du pénis de Derek et gémit de frustration. Et Derek, sous l'impulsion du plus jeune, fit pénétrer la première phalange de son majeur à l'intérieur de Stiles, qui gémit de plaisir et de surprise. Il remua des hanches, essayant d'en absorber plus. Plus de contact, plus de sensations, plus de plaisir. Il voulait sentir Derek en lui, maintenant. Il sortit ses mains du jean de l'alpha et descendit le reste des vêtements du loup jusqu'a ses genoux, avant de revenir à son principal intérêt, le sexe de son compagnon. Et Derek fit pénétrer son majeur complètement, et ajouta presque immédiatement son index, parce qu'il voulait absolument faire en sorte que Stiles soit sien. Il voulait être en lui, le plus vite possible. Il fit des mouvements de ciseaux de ses doigts en même temps qu'il les fit aller et venir dans l'humain. Ce dernier le masturba de plus en plus vite, ayant du mal à retenir son envie. Il fit aller et venir plusieurs fois son pouce sur le gland, étalant au maximum le liquide pré-séminal, parce qu'ils n'avaient pas de lubrifiant, et qu'il ne voulait pas souffrir. Il se tortilla en même temps sur les doigts de Derek, et hurla quand sa prostate fut touchée par les doigts du loup.

C'est à ce moment-là que Derek quitta son entrée, le laissant vide de toutes sensations, et l'obligea à, à nouveau, enrouler ses jambes autour de ses hanches. L'hyperactif gémit à la double perte, à la fois des doigts à l'intérieur de lui et de ses mains vides, alors qu'il aimait toucher la hampe chaude de l'alpha. Il enroula ses mains autour de sa nuque et se colla le plus possible à Derek, se frottant à lui jusqu'a ce qu'il sente le sexe brulant à son entrée. Et il se laissa doucement glisser dessus, alors que le lycan utilisait sa force surnaturelle pour le retenir, et qu'il absorbait sa douleur. Ils gémirent de concert à l'idée de se retrouver unis à nouveau. Et Derek commença à bouger, doucement, pour être sur que Stiles ne souffrait pas.

Alors que Stiles réclamait plus dans ses gémissements. Derek lui donna ce qu'il voulait. Il accéléra ses coups de reins, faisant crier Stiles. Il le possédait, de tout son corps, de toute son âme. Stiles sentait les écorces des arbres érafler son dos au rythme des mouvements de hanches. Il en voulait plus. Toujours plus. Sa tête était complètement remplie de Derek. Il ne sentait pas le froid. Il ne sentait pas la neige. Il ne sentait pas la douleur. Tout ce qu'il sentait, c'était le membre puissant du loup, sa chaleur, ses gémissements, ses mots crus, ses mots doux, sa langue dans son cou. C'était disparate dans sa tête, il voulait juste jouir, que ça s'arrête, et en même temps, que ça continue à jamais. Et Derek toucha sa prostate. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il avait l'impression que ça faisait des heures qu'ils étaient là, alors qu'en réalité, ils faisaient l'amour depuis juste un petit quart d'heure. Mais l'heure envie est trop forte. Ils n'arrêteront jamais d'avoir autant envie l'un de l'autre, ils le savaient. C'était vital. Stiles descendit sa main gauche dans le dos de Derek, crispant ses ongles et le griffant, alors qu'il descendait sa main droite jusqu'à sa verge, qu'il masturba rapidement, en accord avec les coups de reins du loup, parce qu'il voulait juste jouir. Assouvir son besoin de son compagnon. Et Derek tapait sa prostate sans cesse. Et il sentait qu'il allait venir. Ses muscles se contractaient, des orteils à la tête. Et il finit pas jouir, contractant ses muscles internes sur Derek, qui le suivit dans la jouissance. Ils s'embrassèrent, pour reprendre leurs souffles, tranquillement, puis se rhabillèrent avant de repartir.


End file.
